MAZDA 787B
The Mazda 787 and its derivative 787B are Group C sports prototype racing cars that were built by Mazda for use in the World Sportscar Championship, All Japan Sports Prototype Championship, as well as the 24 Hours of Le Mans from 1990 to 1991. Designed to combine a mixture of the Fédération Internationale du Sport Automobile (FISA) Group C regulations with the International Motor Sports Association (IMSA) GTP regulations, the 787s were the last Wankel rotary-powered racing cars to compete in the World and Japanese championships, using Mazda's R26B engine. Although the 787 and 787B lacked the single lap pace of World Championship competitors such as Mercedes-Benz, Jaguar, and Porsche, as well as Japanese Championship competitors NISSAN and TOYOTA, the Mazdas had reliability which allowed them to contend for their respective championships. The reliability of the cars eventually paid off in 1991 when a 787B driven by Johnny Herbert, Volker Weidler, and Bertrand Gachot went on to victory in the 1991 24 Hours of Le Mans. This remains as of 2016 the only victory by a Japanese marque as well as the only victory by a car not using a reciprocating engine design. A total of two 787s were constructed in 1990, while three newer specification 787Bs were built in 1991. Availability The Mazda 787B is available in two series: * Group C: Championship career series in the Legend category * Group C: Rotary Rampage bonus series in the Legend category. This vehicle was added in the Le Mans 2017 Update (v5.3.0) released in May 2017 and is unlocked as soon as Group C: Championship is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for 800 or 640 with showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Group C: Rotary Rampage. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: *Path of Defiance Characteristics # Info for above, delete this section before creating the page #PR Initial = Base PR level #TPSMPH = Base MPH #TPSKMH = Base KPH #ACC = Base Acceleration #BRFT = Base Braking in Ft #BRM = Base Braking in m #CORN = Base cornering #COSTINT = R$ Purchase Price OR } Delete one #COSTINTGOLD = Gold purchase price } Delete one #D=No = No showcase discount, will display n/a delete parser to calculate 80% showcase cost. #PR Maxcash = PR after R$ upgrades only (R$ only) #UPG Maxcash = upgrade numbers after R$ upgrades only (R$ only) #TPSMPH2 = R$ only MPH #TPSKMH2 = R$ only KPH #ACC2 = R$ only acceleration #BRFT2 = R$ only braking ft #BRM2 = R$ only braking m #CORN2 = R$ only cornering #PR Max = Fully upgraded PR #UPG Max = Fully upgraded upgrade numbers #TPSMPH3 = Fully upgraded MPH #TPSKMH3 = Fully upgraded KPH #ACC3 = Fully upgraded acceleration #BRFT3 = Fully upgraded braking ft #BRM3 = Fully upgraded braking m #CORN3 = Fully upgraded cornering #COSTRS = Total R$ Cost to upgrade car with R$ only upgrades #COSTRS2 = R$ upgrades cost, after a Gold upgrade #COSTGOLD = Cost in Gold only upgrades #COSTGOLD2 = Total upgrade cost in gold (including gold only upgrades) #URS1 = No. of R$ upgrades #URS2 = No of R$ upgrades after a gold upgrade #UGOLD1 = No of Gold only upgrades #UGOLD2 = Total gold upgrades (should be every upgrade) Note: for Imperial or Metric values, change the units in the settings (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) rather than converting and rounding the values using a Unit Converter. This ensures the values in-game. Upgrades ( ) # Manual method: ## Info: R/upgrades|#Level|#Component|#Upgrade Description|#Time for R$ for upgrades in ? Minutes / ? Hours / ? Days, leave blank for Gold)|#Cost R$ leave blank for Gold|Cost Gold (As appearing in game: use '1 day' instead of '24 hours') ## Expand / delete the template below as required. # Visual method, with Google Sheet ## Alternative, to create the information visually, this can be used: Google Sheet Car data ## As anyone can edit the above sheet, to avoid conflicts, if you have a Google Drive, I would recommend you save a copy (File > Make a copy...), which will save the Google sheet to your own Google Drive, for your own personal use. ## Anyone can edit the above sheet, even without a Google account. ## The Google sheet also creates the data for the RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) page, killing two birds with one stone :) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and compete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the devices settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the devices settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time consuming! Trivia * This is the first Mazda car in Real Racing 3 * This is also the first quad rotor (4-rotor) car in the game. * This car won the 1991 24 Hours of Le Mans, largely due to its exceptional reliability compared to its competition. Thus, Mazda remains the only Japanese manufacturer to win the 24 Hours of Le Mans till date. Navigation Group C: Championship career series in the Legend category Group C: Rotary Rampage # Once the new car page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Cars - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Base Stats) - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:CarsGallery - Once the picture is added, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:T/upgrades - Any red upgrade descriptions should be double checked, then added to the switch data ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:Navbox/Series/GroupCChampionship - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. See Navbox above. ## Template:Navbox/Series/GroupCRotaryRampage - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. ## Template:Navbox/Manufacturer/Mazda - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Manufacturers - +1 the number of cars made by ##Manufacture name## and increase the cost, once known. ## #Manufacture name## - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far - add to cars with no sales ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated add as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes) Category:Mazda